The study of Community Reaction to Methadone Clinics (CRMC) is designed to identify the characteristics of communities that lead some to reject the presence of a treatment program while others accept its presence. The general strategy of the study is to identify characteristics of the clinics and the areas in which they are located that differentiate between accepting and rejecting communities. During the first year of the project three major tasks have been completed: 1) our network of key professional informants has been enlarged; 2) a framework for assessing community reaction to methadone maintenance programs has been formalized; and 3) relevant census data have been selected that describe the ecological characteristics of the 84 census tracts in New York City that contain 105 methadone clinics. In addition, we are in the process of finalizing the data collection instrument to be used in the survey of residents living in close proximity to selected clinics which will complete the data collection effort.